


Sweet Excellency

by MirandaShepard_93



Series: First Nights [3]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, First Time, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, PWP, Size Kink, Smut, chubby female de sardet, girl on top, kurt is a tender boy, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaShepard_93/pseuds/MirandaShepard_93
Summary: Kurt had faced horrors in his life; the night training, Hermanns 'visits', the roaring terror of battlefields, and the tight cauldron of a castle under siege. The terror of being trapped in a place without light or hope... and yet none of it, not one part of it, scared him more than the thought of losing Rose De Sardet. Laying out his guts was easy, relatively speaking, but the thought she might look and find him wanting... That was fuel for his nightmares.So why had he done it anyway?A little chubby De Sardey/Adoring Kurt for you all. Part of the First Nights Series, because I cannot make up my mind. This is my take on what happened after the black-out - i.e. the canon 'first night' for Kurt and De Sardet.
Relationships: Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall)
Series: First Nights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101719
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Sweet Excellency

His mouth ran away with him after the battle when his blood was high and her cheeks were flushed in that pretty way that made him think of hot summer nights and rose petals. It ran away with his thoughts and his heart and the greatest part of his dignity when she turned to him, bloody axe in hand, and laughed, 

"Well, that could have gone better." She wiped the blood from her face with a torn sleeve and sighed, 

"I think it went just fine, Green Blood," he replied, watching her lean down to pick up his fallen pistol. She reached up with on slender, manicured hand to brush a lock of hair from his face, 

"You always end up in a mess, Kurt," she said softly, almost intimately, "you would have put me over your knee for discipline if I lost a piece of kit when we were training,"

"You needed it then," he said and smiled, just before his secrets fell out of his mouth, "I'd rather put you over my knee for fun, these days." 

To her credit, Rose only raised her brows, but he saw the shock run through her even as it ran through him, _why the fuck would you say that? What would possess you..._ and she laughed, cutting him to the bone. Cutting him with one trill and pulling him in with the next; even through the humming mortification, Kurt recognised that laugh. Not derisive, but... nervous. It was the hysterical giggle of a girl who isn't quite sure how she feels about something. The trill of a woman who might just like to be chased a little longer. 

"I'll make sure I don't get out of line, then," Rose said finally, "lest I incur punishment."

The implication made his ears burn, _that pert little arse would look sweet with a belt mark or two -_ he clamped down on the thoughts before they could spill out into the air between them, wrestling with the thought of her over his knee, tight breeches down around her ankles- 

"See that you don't, Green Blood," he said with a smile that he hoped was relaxed and not at all lecherous.

Later, she crept up beside him as he kept watch in the night. It was a job in which he excelled - sleep so often eluded him. The camp was quiet, even the fire burned low, and in the dark, his heart felt like the rumble of thunder, 

"I'm glad you're here, Kurt," she said, "I couldn't have done this without you."

"You would have managed without me," he replied, "it was only a bandit camp."

"No, Kurt, _here._ Tír Fridí. I'm glad you didn't stay on the continent," she touched his arm, her grip both feather-light and unbreakable, _you must know, Flower, you have to know I could never let anyone take you away from me,_ "I feel safer, more capable, just knowing that you're here."

"Nothing could have stopped me from accompanying you, Green Blood," he said, and her hand squeezed. His mouth was begging to take his secrets, again, but this time he was in control. "I couldn't bear to think of you in danger without me." 

She made a small sound, something like a hum, and her hand slid down his arm until her cool fingers trailed over the hand of his hand, 

"Nor I you," she said and was gone, leaving him in the dark with more to think about than his head could hold. His fists clenched because his head was aching and he had punched his way through life, thus far. Unfortunately, this was a slightly more delicate matter. He scratched a scar on his forehead and let out a rumbling sigh. _God help me... please?_ There was no answer, of course, but in the early light of dawn, common sense came knocking. As usual, its wisdom was to do the thing that frightened him... so he waited for a moment. Through the forest with Petrus, into the native villages with Síora, and all the way back to the outpost. He waited and waited and still couldn't find the perfect moment of private, peaceful quiet. Instead, his mouth ran away with itself, again, in the New Sèréne Coin Guard tavern, 

"I - can I talk to you?" 

"Of course, Kurt," Rose said, and slowly lowered herself into the seat she had been readying herself to leave. His eyes flicked to Vasco, _fucking pretty little prick,_ and she nodded to him, "I'll catch up with you later, Vasco."

"I'm... uh," he struggled for the words, "I'm glad you came to see me, last night." She tilted her head. "I... well, the thing is, flower, I..." Kurt sighed and took off his hat, running his arm over his forehead and pressed his fingers to his temples, "and now the proud warrior cannot find the words... I'm a fool-" 

"No," she said, taking his hand, "not a fool. Never that. Just tell me what you need to, Kurt." _You know, you must know - but if you do why are you making me say this? How can you not?_

"I was your master at arms for a long time, of course you know that... and you were young then, and we've been together, working together, for so long that I sometimes think that I couldn't understand life without you at my side..." he said, hand shaking in her grasp, "and over that time you've grown into a beautiful and fascinating woman..." he looked up at the strange smile on her face. She was blushing and there was a shine to her eyes that made him think that... maybe, "I wondered if you might like to spend time with me? Alone, I mean... away from the others. Away from everyone." And the silence dragged out, the kind of silence that can only be had in a busy place. The kind that screams at you and asks what _have_ you done, you stupid fool. The kind that -

"I would like that," she said it so quietly he almost missed it, so quietly it felt like fingers on the skin of his neck. Like a prayer in the dark, 

"So would I," he whispered back, voice hoarse, 

"Come to my room tomorrow night?" She asked, eyes big and wide and so sweet that it was hard to reconcile them with the fact she was blatantly inviting him to her bed, _will she look like that when -_ he pushed the thoughts into the dark again, 

"Yes." _Why not tonight?_ _Why wait, God why make me wait any longer?_ His mouth never moved, but she must have seen something in his eyes, 

"We have to watch the dead drop tonight,"

"Of course... I'll be there - if you'll still have me."

"I'd have you now if there weren't so many witnesses," she said with a whiplash smirk that left his cheeks burning, 

"Easy, Green Blood," he managed a croak of a laugh, "bear baiting is a dangerous sport."

"Good thing you're a pussy cat, then." She winked and stood, draining her tankard. "Right, let's go catch a spy."

***

Kurt had faced the horrors of war and torture, seen things no one really should, but waiting outside the door to Rose's room for her to return from the Governors palace was a new kind of hell. His har, still slightly damp from the hasty bath, kept falling into his eyes... he felt a fool. _An old fool chasing a woman fifteen years his junior._ Then the door clicked downstairs and her footsteps filled the room. It had to be her - there was no-one else in when he arrived. His face burned at that thought. Had she cleared everyone out just to be alone with him, or had it been a convenient day? He hated himself for desperately needing it to be the former. _You think you're more than an option? A bit of safe, harmless fun? There's a stupid-_ his mind when blank when she appeared. The dress was simple and somewhat practical, but it was so unusual to see Rose de Sardet in anything that wasn't meant for battle. 

"You look lovely," he said, every trembling fiber of his heart poured into the words, 

"You think so?" Rose asked with a smile, "well one does have to dress for special occasions." His mind ground to a halt - _fuck, what - the dinner is tomorrow, surely?_

"Oh, yes, of course." He stuttered, hands starting to tremble, stoach twisting. Rose gave him a strange look, 

"Yes, I have a party after this," she said, and an eternity of humiliation passed in two heart beats before she laughed and slapped his shoulder, " _Kurt,_ I dressed for _you,_ silly man."

"Oh." It was a breath of pure relief. "I... yes, forgive me, flower, I wasn't sure if..." she turned in the doorway and tilted her head, "if you still wanted me to be with you?"

"Of course, I do," she said, almost sighed, and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight as the smell of her washed through him and soothed every ache in his soul, "I've never wanted anyone more." _Anyone,_ he rolled the word in his head as he squeezed her waist. She could have said 'anything', but she didn't. _Anyone,_ as if the pillow talk... the lovemaking, though God that word made him feel small and hot and underdeveloped, as if all that was secondary to _him._ He walked them into the room and kicked the door shut, running his hands up into her hair - this first moment was his, he wouldn't have it taken away. She could do what she wanted with him after that, but this, the kiss, was his. He rested his thumbs on her cheeks and pulled her up as he leaned down to kiss her firmly, capturing her bottom lip between his before pulling back, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. Her tongue flicked over his lip and slipped into his mouth, sending a wave of frustrated lust through him. _My girl, my Green Blood, you can't even let me lead you now,_ she nipped his lip with those even, white teeth and sighed, trailing her hands from his neck down to his chest and back up to his shoulders. 

Her hands wouldn't stay still, in fact, but his couldn't seem to leave the soft mass of curls, even as she ran her hands down to his thighs, dragged a palm over the hard bulge of his cock, _God help me._ It was almost possessive, the way she touched him, and it felt like heaven. Like safety. When was the last time someone had touched him like that? _Too long ago, and before that -_ he recoiled physically and she jumped away,

"Sorry, I-"

"No, no, I - forgive me, Rose, it wasn't you I..." he looked down, "I let my mind run away and it took me somewhere I didn't want to be." It was a pitiful explanation, but he saw in her eyes that she understood. She reached out cautiously and touched his cheek, 

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine... well, no," he laughed bitterly, "but it's past. And the shame is not yours."

"Nor yours." She ran her thumb across his cheek gently. Kurt gripped her hand and pulled it to his mouth, 

"No," he said, "no, I know that."

"Good." She bit her bottom lip. "Is this... is this still ok?"

"God yes," he said, voice hoarse, and pulled her to him, "come here." 

Rose giggled as he drew her in by the hips, wriggling in his grasp like a shy girl as he ran his hands around to cup her rear, squeezing and pulling her close, mouth trailing across her neck, up to her ear. He drew in deep lungfuls of her scent, letting it drive away the ghost of the shadow of his horrors. Even now it crept around his head, trying its best to ruin the good things in his life. She turned her head to catch his lips and set off an explosion in his skull, lights and feelings and the sudden desire to sink to his knees and weep, and under it all a burning need to bury himself in her. This need he indulged, pushing her back towards the bed with each kiss while her hands clenched in the padded fabric of his doublet. 

"Were you always this strong?" She asked, teasing, after he lifted and threw her onto the bed, 

"Yes,"

"Have I gotten weaker, then? I feel like I had you for a few years there,

"Perhaps I just wanted to go easy on your ladyship," he said and gripped her ankle, dragging her towards him and flushing as the dress rode up to expose the tops of her stockings and the pale soft flesh of her thighs, 

"And now you've decided to be rough with me, is that it Captain?" The smirk was as good as a slap, but the way she ran her stocking-clad toes up his chest tugged a string that seemed directly attached to his cock,

"Well, I was planning to be tender, lady, but if you want me to be rough with you I dare say I could take the burden," he replied, running the tips of his fingers up and down her leg in growing arcs until he could hook them under the top of her stocking. And Rose just smiled that maddening smile, 

"Oh?"

"Mm," he tugged it free of the clasps, drew it down slowly, and moved to the other, 

"Come here," she said and extended a hand to him. Who was he to refuse a lady? She pulled him down onto her and rolled them as if it was the easiest thing in the world. As if he weighed nothing at all, and in truth he felt that way; his head was light, spinning, "no... not today. I think you should lie back and let me show you how much I appreciate you," she leaned down and encirled him with her soft curls and warm breaths, undoing his doublet with one hand as they kissed. As the warm air tickled his skin, Kurt closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, doing just what she had suggested. Lying back. Giving up control. It became harder, of course, when she slid his breeches down and pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses to his thighs and stomach. She let out a huff of air and giggled when his cock sprang free a little too enthusiastically. Kurt groaned and laughed, "Well... I see you're very much _in proportion_ love," she said and surprised him into a mortifying moan by running her tongue along the length of him, 

"Fuck - Rose -"

"This might be a tight fit," she murmured, 

"I fucking hope so," Kurt said with a less than many whimper as she blew gently on the wet trail her tongue had left. Rose laughed again, 

"I meant, I don't know if it will - fit, that is."

"I'll make it fit," he rumbled without thinking, and watched her face colour with satisfaction, "if it takes all night."

"Promises, promises." The smile on her face was pure sin as she took a hold of him and, still looking him in the eye, took his cok in her mouth. Kurt moaned and let his head fall back, stomach muscles clenching and trembling as she hollowed her cheeks and rubbed her tongue over him in a way that made the inside of his skull throb and itch. HIs hands balled in the sheets, 

"God," he gasped, "if you keep that up it'll be a short night." He said it to make the world clear again, to regain control, and regretted it when she pulled away with a wet pop, whimpering a protest even as she stood, 

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" She picked at a few lace and let the dress slide from her shoulders. The stays under her dress was next, then her smalls. His hands were itching to join in, but something had nailed him to the bed - Kurt gaped like a fool while the most beautiful woman he knew stripped to her pelt and climbed into his lap. "Cat got your tongue?" His eyes flicked to the patch of browncurls between her legs and Rose laughed, "ah... a different kind of cat then." He blushed, _God was her mouth always this filthy?_

"Where did you learn to talk like this, Excellency?" He growled, but Rose only smiled and batted her lashes at him she leaned down, heavy breasts resting on his chest as she whispered in his ear, 

"If I told you, you'd break his legs." 

A thrill of jealousy so strong it made his jaw clench crackled in the air, 

"Damn right, I would," he muttered and she laughed, squirming as his fingers touched the soft seam between her hips and stomach. 

"I know," she sighed, "all these diplomatic dinners... I've spread a little since we left the continent."

"I think it sits well on you," he amaned to croak, mouth dry, 

"You're just saying that because my tits got bigger - ah-" she yelped when his hand came down on her arse, 

"I'm saying it because I mean it," Kurt said, "sit up and let me see you?"

Rose stretched in the candlelight, and he smiled; the soft bulge at the top of her waist and the curve of her belly begged to be touched. He ran his fingers over her, up to pinch her nipple, making her squeak and down to slip between her folds, 

"Ah," Rose gasped and gripped his wrist, "you're supposed to be lying back, giving up control... letting-" she emphasised it by running her hands up his chest, "me show you just how much _gratitude_ I have for all your hard work," he snorted, rolled his eyes, but for some reason it stung him to the core. Then she leaned down, licked the shell of his ear and whispered, "and how much I adore you," he smiled, a little more giddily than was dignified, "and exactly what I've been aching to do to you since I was 22 years old." _That long, flower? God we've missed so many chances-_ his mind went blank as she sank onto him and his hands flew to her hips. She hissed and stopped, thighs shaking with just over half of him buried in her while his body screamed to thrust upwards, roll her, pin her down and _make_ it fit. He ground his teeth against the pleasure, panting as she started to rock on him, helping her rise and fall even as the wet, tight heat of her made his head spin. 

By the time his arms were burning and her breaths were coming in short gasps, she was dripping down him. He could feel her cum slowly lip to his base as she gaspsed and shuddered, 

"Fuck, Kurt, I'm -"

"I know," he panted, grin spreaing, "say my name again, love, please."

"Kurt," she gasped it, body jerking and shuddering as her pussy clenched and throbbed around him, almost milking him, "God you feel so good."

"A little more," he managed to gasp into her shoulder, hands tightening on her hips as he tried tp pull her down, gently, 

"I can't,"

"Please."

"I," she gasped, shivered, and nodded, then he slid an arm under her knee and rolled her onto her back. She was ruined; face flushed, a sheen of sweat on her forehead and breasts. 

"You're a beautiful sight," he whispered and ran hand down her, stopping to cup her breast. Soft and heavy, they rolled back towards her collar bones rather than flattening against her chest, her stomach was soft under his hands as he traced the fine, golden hair around her belly button and touched the small red lines on her hips and stomach. She shifted and looked away as if ashamed, "hush woman," Kurt grunted, 

"I didn't say anything,"

"You didn't need to," he leaned down and kissed her, "nothing wrong with you. Nothing at all."

"You have to say that,"

"Do I?"

"If you want to get your cock wet, yes," she snorted and rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. He pushed forward,making her whimper and push against his chest, 

"It already is, excellency," he said, "you're beautiful, dressed or not, and you're going to make every inch of it wet."

"I can't," she gasped as he pushed again, 

"You will," he murmured and kissed her cheek, pushing her legs up, thrusting in and out of her slowly while she mewled and panted, "just a little more."

"Please," it seemed to be all she could say as he pressed her shoulders to her knees and hilted in her. Rose descended into whimpers and gasps, nails biting his shoulders,

" _Now_ I'd like to be rough with you," he panted against the side of her head, hand flexing on her hip, she made a sound and nodded, "yes?"

"Please, God-"

"Yes?" He interrupted her with a light slap to the rear, 

"Yes, Kurt, please."

The bed creaked arractically at first, then found a rhythm that only partly matched his own. It shouldn't have been noticeable, but he focussed on it, holding the thread tight to avoid embarrassing himself as Rose took every inch of him over and over, whimpering at first, then moaning, and finally begging, voice high and desperate as the rough rub of his pubic hair against her clit dragged a harsh, fast orgasm out of her. He lost it, though, when she bit his shoulder and squirmed just so, _God I could tie you to this bed and never let you free,_ the thought made him burn with shame even as his mouth opened and it poured into the air. Rose only moaned in response, a garbled 'yes' in there somewhere, 

"Would you like that?" Another moan, "no," he panted, "I'd rather have you by my side looking fine," he said and kissed her, "and bend you over that damn desk in the barracks, liven up the day some." She gasped and laughed, eyes sparkling, 

"Who knew you had such a filthy mind?" She managed to form the words, haltingly, thoughthey were robbed of their wit by the way her voice hiccuped when he hilted in her, 

"That's the least of it, pretty flower," he said and twisted his fist in the sheets as the ryhthm broke and the friction that had been building started to spill over into him, "fuck." He pulled free and gasped, twitching in her arms as he spilled onto her belly, "fuck." Eventually she tutted, 

"Just like I said, Kurt, you always end up in a mess," she said, and he laughed weakly, "careful I don't put you over my knee."

"I'll be sure to be on my best behaviour, then." It was the most intelligent reply he could think of with his head still full of the feel of her. 

"Please don't be," she panted, making him smile, "I'll be by to look at that desk soon."


End file.
